


Doctor Love

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [12]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Medical Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Sheltering at home, Nick and Bill are starting to feel better.
Relationships: Nicholas Donnelly/Bill Szymanski
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Doctor Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cognomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cognomen/gifts).



Bill thinks maybe Nick has taken de Blasio's mask-wearing edict too far for they were both nearly recovered from bouts of pneumonia, but then he takes in the knotted bandana covering his husband's thinning hair and the shiny stethoscope around his neck and concludes he's going for a doctor vibe, the fact that Nick's bare naked as he climbs into bed notwithstanding. 

The kisses are hot, the thin fabric of the hand sewn cotton mask growing wet with spit from both their mouths as the stethoscope grows warm between their chests when Bill finally laughingly gasps, "Just who are you supposed to be?"

Gripping their erections together in his surgical gloved hands, Nick proclaims, "They call me Doctor Love."


End file.
